


Happy birthday

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post the lying detective, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock's Birthday, well a loooot not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m
Summary: "So Molly is going to meet us at this cake place.""Well, it's your birthday. Cake is obligatory."





	Happy birthday

"So Molly is going to meet us at this cake place."

"Well, it's your birthday. Cake is obligatory."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Molly shouted enthusiastically, clapping her hands the moment Sherlock and John entered from the door, receiving a wide smile from John's side and a rising brow from Sherlock's side.

The cake shop wasn't really big, only containing two small tables with – not so comfortable – few chairs around them but rich with the smell of bakes and sweets, balloons and homemade paper swirls were hung around the place showing how much effort Molly made to decorate the place.

Out of nowhere a chubby half bald man in his mid forty got out singing happy birthday and holding a small round chocolate cake with cherries on top, and walked to one of the tables while Molly and John joined him and started to sing too, making Sherlock rolling his eyes the moment they both looked away.

 _This is going to be a long night_ , he thought bitterly.

"Happy birthday to youuuu." They all ended together and looked to Sherlock who took a long time than he should take to realize it was his turn now.

"Oh right! The candles." He said in disinterest and got ready to blow.

"Waaait! You have to make a wish first!" the bakery stopped him, earning a grumpy look and twisting lips from the consulting detective.

"It won't hurt you, you know," Molly giggled seeing the funny face Sherlock made after hearing her friend suggestion.

"Maybe you get lucky tonight," John smirked looking to him and smiled in an annoying way according to his irritated friend.

"For god's sake," Sherlock grumbled and rolled his eyes before he closed them under the pressure of the audience, then opened them and blew hard.

Cheers and clapping were heard around the small shop, only cutting by Sherlock shouting and asking if he can get his piece of cake now.

* * *

"Best cake ever." Sherlock said with full mouth while he ate – more attacked – his piece of cake, making Molly grin and John shake his head and smile.

"You did an amazing job here Molly" John complimented her leaving his friend to savor his treat.

"I really wished I could invite more friends too, but it …" A wild laughter interrupted her while she talked to John, coming out of Sherlock's mouth, he didn't stop for almost half a minute, making everyone in the shop uncomfortable.

Molly tried not to feel offended and continued nicely "It's not really weird idea, lot of people love you and would appreciate to spend …" she couldn't continue her words as he laughed harder almost falling from his chairs.

"Yes, we may need to rent a theatre to gather them all in one place easily," he said laughing and little out of breath making Molly grit her teeth.

"Maybe, maybe we can make its theme High as a kite, and I," he pointed to himself theatrically; "I'll be the junkie of the year." He continued laughing.

John was expecting Molly's fist to meet Sherlock's jaw in seconds now after all the trouble she went through to plan this event for him, but when she only closed her eyes for a while and then got up before even opening them and picked her purse ready to leave, he felt the urge to rise his own fist and let it salute Sherlock's jaw instead of hers.

"This night is my shift, I'll wait at Sherlock's till you finish. I'll let Mrs. Hudson get me in. try to get him home early." She talked to John while collecting her belongings and walked with steady steps out of the place.

"You never cease to amaze, do you?" John said in the most sarcastic tone he had with his deadly smile, looking to the child-man who dared to look guilty, licking his bottom lips while looking nervously to the door that Molly just stormed out from.

* * *

"Here you go." He said nervously standing in front of her, holding a red velvet cupcake between his hands. He knew she heard him climbing the stairs and opening the door, putting the cake box on the table next to her, as he was sure she was just flipping the pages of the book she held unfocused just to ignore him while he stood in front of her seat.

She raised her sight to see the cupcake he offered, then his tightly pursed lips and his – full with guilt – eyes.

She looked questionably at the cupcake.

"I know Chocolate is not your favorite, so I got you something you would really enjoy," he said moving his right shoulder.

"It's not my birthday to order what I prefer, it's yours."

If it's possible he pursed his lips more closing his eyes while his hands started to shake.

"Would you please .." He asked gently still closing his eyes, extended his arms. She took pity on him and took the cupcake from his hands.

"I only want to say thank you for what you did and apologize for …"

"You know your brother calls me regularly to check on you?" she interrupted him.

He only frowned.

"On the other hand, I'm sure your parents are putting John on the speed calling because they call him daily; guess why, also to check on you." He couldn't look to her in the eyes.

"John's blog, your blog, is full to the neck, not with cases, well at least not the most of it, it's full with wishes and prayers from all over London for you to get better and stand on your feet." Her voice was steady all the time, but he sensed the anger between her words.

"I'm sorry." He said again with shaking voice.

"I don't need an apology Sherlock." She said shaking her head and smirked.

"I want you to know that there are out there people who really care about you! We're all here for you." She said sincerely.

"So don't you dare to forget this fact." She said simply, biting a huge portion of her cupcake, making Sherlock grin like an idiot.

She licked the frost on her lips and smiled.

"Will you join me or are you full already?" She smirked.

"Full?! I can finish this cake before you take your next bite!" He laughed sitting in the chair next to and opened the cake box, and started to eat with a plastic fork was already existing there, Molly grinned at the sight of him.

"Just leave an unharmed piece to Mrs. Hudson." She chuckled.

"Can't make any promises." He said while savoring every single bite.

She laughed hard.

"Jurk." She smirked and joined him.

"I know," He grinned.


End file.
